Transferring Sides
by Kouma the AQH
Summary: Ichigo has been taken off of the TMM team. When she finds Masaya cheating on her, too, she is grief-struck. But when a certain alien comes onto the scene and she transfers sides, what will happen? My first fanfic. Please R & R :P


**Me: Hello! This is my first fanfic, so I hope it's not too short and that you enjoy it!**

**Kish: I doubt I'll enjoy it.**

**Me: Why?**

**Kish: Because your world revolves around me. Therefore, the story probably revolves around me, making it bad fiction because just like candy, too much of me is not a good thing.**

**Me: ^^; Well, It's a Kishigo fanfic. It's not about you...much...**

**Kish: Ha! I heard that.**

**Me: Just shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**Kish: Why?**

**Me: Because I told you to.**

**Kish: Bit since you're called Property of Kishu, doesn't that mean you're my property?**

**Me: What are you getting at? **

**Kish: If you're my property, then you have to do what I say.**

**Me: Fine. But you're doing the next one.**

**Kish: We'll see.....**

**Masaya: I'll do it!**

**Kish & Me: NO! GO HUG A TREE!**

**Masaya: Okay....**

**Me: I, Property of Kishu, do not own anything in this story. But apparently Kishu owns me...**

**Kish: Go get me a drink, PoK.**

**Me: ....You're taking advantage of the situation.**

**Kish: And after that, you can transport Ichigo into here and then you'll get us a room.**

**Me: Do I get a kiss for doing all of that?**

**Kish: I'll think about it.**

**Me: You're a cruel person. Anyway, ENJOY!! n.n**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Momomiya Ichigo sprinted down the pavement, gasping for breath. A few seconds earlier, she had been alerted by Ryou Shirogane, her boss, that a Kimera Anima had just been sighted down at the park. She cursed as she tripped over her boot, sending herself sprawling across the sidewalk. Ignoring the burn of her scratches, she pushed herself up. The cool night air rushed past her face, and she sped up, her lungs burning. As she flew into the park, she transformed.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

She glared at the Kimera Anima and it's creator- Kishu, the most perverted alien she would ever have the displeasure to meet. She twitched her tail, hearing the bell jingle comfortingly. No matter what she told herself, deep inside of her she wanted to be with Kishu. But she refused to admit it to herself, and thought firmly, _I am in love with Masaya. Nobody else!_

"Yo, Koneko-chan! You look grumpy. Did I wake you up?" He called to her in his cheerful voice. Transporting, he disappeared and reappeared behind her. She shook off his arms, snaking around her waist.

"Get off, Kishu!" She yelled. "I don't love you-" she winced inside at the untrue words, "so go AWAY!" Kishu's hopeful face fell, his large ears falling at the harsh tone.

"Fine, Kitten." he replied. Then he cheered up. "So, do you want to meet my new Kimera Anima? It's the best one yet. You'll have trouble defeating it, even with your friends, kitty cat." He flew away from Ichigo's swipe at him. "Try again!" he teased, teleporting every time she made a move. Getting bored, he commanded the Kimera Anima to attack.

Ichigo dodged the Kimera Anima's first lunge. It actually looked to be a cat, though, as usual, much larger and hideously deformed. "You two kitties can play together, but play nice," Kish mocked. He crossed his legs as he floated higher in the sky, watching the one-on-one battle unfold.

"You bastard!" Ichigo cried as she narrowly missed being pummeled into the ground. That seemed to dent Kishu's armor a bit. He winced, but recovered and ignored her. The cat fluffed it's fur and hissed. The sound boom sent Ichigo flying into a tree, and she waited for one of her friends to distract the beast while she recovered. But then she realized that they weren't there. Ichigo made a move to touch her pendant, but the giant cat sent a paw flying towards her, and Ichigo lay stunned from the double beating. She decided that something must have come up, and her friends were fighting other Kimeras.

"What's the matter, my pretty kitty?" Kishu asked. "Friends not come to help you?" Mew Ichigo ignored him and got up from willpower. Forming her Strawberry Bell, she cried out,

"Ribbon Strawberry....SURPRISE!"

The Kimera Anima was unaffected. Ichigo gasped, but tried once again, calling out the words. "It's no use, Kitten." Kishu said, transporting in front of her. "I told you this one was stronger. But I wonder what's keeping your friends." So Kishu had nothing to do with it- this was bad! Putting on a brave face, she watched as the attack deflected off of the cat, which was stalking, waiting to strike. "Oh, too bad," Kishu continued, "this is getting boring. Perhaps I should go now." He grinned.

The cat lunged at Ichigo, and bowled her over. She gasped, and struggled out of the cat's grip. Jumping high, she landed on the cat's back and looked for a sign of weakness. The cat was doing everything it could to get her off, though, and she had to make it snappy. Suddenly, she noticed something hidden in the fur. Shooting her strawberry surprise at it, something boomed, but the cat didn't seem t o be harmed. But by Kishu's strangled expression, she had hit something major.

In triumph, she lept down, doing a graceful backflip before landing on her feet. Yet again, she called out her attack and this time, it hit the cat. But it didn't disintegrate, as the Kimeras usually did. It shook off, after a quick lick, and yowled another sonic boom. Ichigo braced her feet as it hit her, sending her into another flip, but this time, she shot a strawberry surprise into it's open mouth. The cat swallowed, gave a bewildered expression, and exploded. "Ah, you broke my brand new toy," Kishu said with a pout. "But don't worry; now that I know Pai's deflector works, you can expect more visits soon. Bai bai, Koneko-chan!" Hie disappeared, leaving only a ripple in the air around him.

Ichigo, worn out, stumbled back towards home by moonlight. Just as she was sneaking back into her bedroom, her pendant went off. "Ichigo!" Ryou's voice squawked. "Come to the cafe now! We have important business to discuss. A sixth Mew has just been found, and everyone else has finished dealing with their Kimeras."

Ichigo sighed to herself, but instead of contradicting Ryou, she replied, "Fine," and trundled back out her window. As soon as she trudged into the cafe, Ryou greeted her, his face tense.

"Come downstairs." He said snippily. As soon as they were there, the other Mews gave her small smiles. All but one. Then she recognized her...cousin? And she was wearing the same clothes as her and everything! Well, except that her costume was black. Yuck. Her cousin flipped her hair, and that was when she noticed the black ears and tail. _Her _black ears and tail. Gikunshi lifted her nose and said in her nasty voice,

"Ichigo. Nice to see you. I'm going to get to the point that I'M compatible with the Iromote Wildcat, too, and I'm going to be the new Mew leader." Ichigo stumbled.

"What?! Is this a joke? Please tell me this is a joke!" she said, her eyes tearing up. The other Mews shuffled their feet and put their heads down. "It-It's true?" Ichigo wailed. "How could you do this to me?" The Mews sheepishly looked at their feet, all except Gikunshi.

"Well, Ichigo, I guess this is good-bye." Gikunshi said, sickly sweet. "Mews! Say good-bye to your old has-been."

"Good-bye, Ichigo. I hope our paths cross again," Zakuro said.

"Ichigo, I'll miss you, na no da!" Pudding wailed.

"Forgive me, Ichigo-san." Lettuce said quietly, tears shimmering at the edges of her eyes.

"Ah, I know we didn't get along very well, but come and see me dance sometime," Mint said, averting her eyes.

"Thanks, everyone." Ichigo said, forcing a smile. "But why, Shirogane-san? Why, Akasaka-san?"

"Well, It's just there can only be five Mews on the team. We don't know why, but it seems above five and things will start to collapse. Ichigo, I'm just so sorry." Keiichiro said. "And, um, since you took the longest to destroy your Kimera, we had to remove you as leader and take you off the team." Seeing Ichigo's eyes water, he added, "Please understand! We had to!"

Ryou added, "Before you ruin poor Keiichiro's mind with guilt, you need to know that as a Mew Mew you should be willing to sacrifice everything for the safety of the earth against the aliens. That includes being kicked off the team. You can visit anytime," he added, shrugging and walking away.

"Well, thanks, everyone..." Ichigo whispered. "I guess I'll go solo. Maybe I'll see you around..." her voice trailed off as she left the cafe. The Mews watched their old leader leave, sadness overwhelming their hearts, even Zakuro. Well, except for the newest Mew, Gikunshi.

"Come on, Tokyo Mew Mew! Let's go!" They raced off to work, Gikunshi in Ichigo's old uniform.

Ichigo dragged her feet to the park, whimpering, "How could they do that?" over and over again. She scuffed her feet in the ground. "At least I have....Masaya?" her voice trailed off in a question as she saw a couple in the trees. And the boy was Masaya. "Masaya?" she asked, her voice quavering. The figure turned to her.

"Ichigo? I'm sorry that it didn't work out between us..." he trailed off. Masaya didn't sound sorry. "I've got another girl now. Leave us be, okay?" A feminine giggle sounded after his words. She stood there, stunned. Then as it hit her, she ran from the scene, crying. Tears flew from her eyes as she collapsed in the night grass.

She lay there, sobbing. What had she ever done to deserve this? She'd lost her position on the team and lost Masaya on a normal night. Eventually, her racking sobs turned to whimpers again as she felt the air ripple around her.

"Ichigo?" asked a new voice

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

**Me: Ooh, a bad cliffhanger!**

**Kish: Everyone knows who it is.**

**Me: Hush up.**

**Kish: Where's that drink I asked for?**

**Me: R & R please :)**

**Kish: And I want my Koneko-chan, and where's that room I wanted?  
**

**Me: Sometimes my obsession with Kish is unreasonable. Bai bai!**


End file.
